Shadows And Spirits
by Crystallion12
Summary: Dedicated to my fanfiction friend, ShadowSpirit020, who is currently having issues here because of Cyber Bullying. [Drabble.]


A HttyD One-Shot

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

to my fanfiction friend, ShadowSpirit020.-

As of late, Shadow has been cyber-bullied for no good, solid reason... Other than a internet troll's amusement...

So please, don't hate. Don't throw all your anger on others. They've done nothing to deserve it, and you probably didn't either... We help each other here. We respect each other. We love each other like they're our family...

So think about what you say. Think before you send... And make the right choices.

-Crystallion12.

A lone Night Fury trudged through the mud, rain pouring down on her scales... She looked up at the full, glistening moon in the night sky, and sniffed miserably.

Her muscles ached from walking, her eyes stung from tears, and her heart screamed in agony.

She headed back to her cave, praying that they didn't show up along the way. Looking from side to side, she spread her dark wings, taking off into the sky. The winds were violent and cold, biting and nipping at her scales. She whined, seeing how the cave was still at least an hour away of flying...

They hurt her, emotionally more so than physically...

She was a Night Fury, after all, and the group of Monstrous Nightmares from the Bog knew that... They also knew she would never hurt another dragon, and her parents were dead because she couldn't defend herself against a wild horde of Whispering Deaths...

So they used that to their advantage.

Shadow Spirit flew down towards the forest, hoping it might be warmer there.

Gliding low over the tree tops, she breathed in relief- everything was fine. No giant flaming lizards laughing and jeering, poking her sides, shouting at her... It was all fin-

 _SMACK!_

With a screech, she hurtled towards the marsh below, crashing into the water with a loud splash.

O-o-O

Four hysterical, jeering and familiar laughs echoed in her throbbing head, and opening her sad, watery eyes, which knew the awaiting torture, she looked at the Nightmares, who truly lived up to their name. One was green, another turquoise- the leader was a flaming orange, and the last was a dark shade of blue and purple.

Shadow stood up, sitting in the knee-high water. Lowering her head, she listened to the onslaught of words as her side throbbed in pain.

Flaming claws suddenly raked across her snout, and she roared in pain. Expecting another blow, she cowered, about to screech in terror when a some-what familiar, yet strange roar filled the air. It almost shook the sky, it was that bone-rattling terrifying.

Her eyes widened, as another Night Fury leaped out the bushes, ambushing the Nightmares.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" The dragoness roared, as the last one howled, flying away In pain and fear. "AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Shadow stared, watching as the female Night Fury turned to her, whitish-grey scales gleaming in the moonlight. "Hello," The dragoness cooed, nuzzling the part of the black-purple Night Fury's leg that wasn't submerged. "I'm Crystal... And you are...?"

"...Shadow Spirit... You can just call me Shadow, though, if you want..."

Crystal snorted, looking pleased with herself as she spread her wings. "Well, then, Shadow, let's go, shall we?" The dragon looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We...?"

"Yeah. I know your cave is still quite far away, but mine is only a short ten minutes... And you're more than welcome to stay for the night."

Shadow nodded, standing up with a gummy smile. "I'd like that... Thanks..." She spread her wings, flying after the strange, albino Night Fury...

Looks like she wasn't alone after all.

O-o-O

"So, you're a ALBINO Night Fury? I didn't even think that was possible!"

Crystal snorted, re-lighting the fire with a light, icy, almost clear blue Plasma Blast. She turned her attention back to Shadow. "Yeah." She said. "It's a bit weird, but I like it... I guess I'm just used to it. Now." She fluttered her wings. "I'm ready to call it a night."

Shadow nodded bluntly. "Agreed, but... Do you... Crystal, do you think they will come after me again...?"

The dragoness sighed, looking at her claws. "Shadow, I can't say they won't." Her tail flicked. "Give it some time, and they'll probably move on and forget about you, go on to bully someone else... But I can't promise." She gave her a trusting look. "But I'll do everything within my power to help you... Whether it's dealing with the pain, consoling, anything... I'll be ready."

"You will...?"

"I will- I promise. After all," She purred, nuzzling her paw affectionately. "What are friends for?"

Shadow smiled, but pretended to think hard about it. "Hmm... Cuddles?"

Her prompt convinced the dragoness to take action. Crystal roared, pouncing, tackling the other Fury to the ground, tugging on her ear while growling. As they chortled, Shadow wound up flopped over Crystal.

They soon fell asleep, just like that- although they were quite sore in the morning, they knew one thing; it was never to late for things to change for the better.

 **Dedicated to: ShadowSpirit020**

 **I hope this whole thing... The cyber bullying... I just hope it all clears up soon; but until then, I hope this cheers you up a bit... Love you! :P**

 **-Crystal.**


End file.
